


не хватит

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— всё это небо — грусть, — продолжает лу хань и приподнимается на локтях. — и она нескончаемая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	не хватит

— не слышу, — говорит лу хань, — ничего не слышу.

в ушах шум, вода и песок. 

и у него совершенно нет никаких сил, чтобы подняться самому.

лу хань очень устал ещё пару лет назад.

— ничего не меняется, — вздыхает тао и протягивает ему руку.

лу хань не смотрит на него и вообще признаков жизни больше не подаёт. ни звука, ни вдоха. лу хань — он вон там.

лу хань — он весь уже в небе.

тао несёт его потом на спине. у него рубашка мокрая и в песке. _глупый гэ, такой глупый и грустный_. снова пошёл на пляж, снова чуть не утонул. глупый, грустный, пьяный.

а в небе.

лу хань молчит всю дорогу домой, а тао просто не знает, что может спросить. да и кому это нужно.

 

`

 

тао присаживается рядом. надувной матрас под ним проседает и опасно выдыхает воздух. 

тао думает, что он из лу ханя.

и дыра где-то, и не одна, и заклеить почему-то нечем.

лу хань спит, привалившись к шкафу. именно в такие моменты, тао кажется, что у гэ всё нормально, он жив-здоров и по-человечески счастлив. вдруг ему снится именно это?

тао зевает, трёт глаза и решает уйти.

от матраса — вдох-выдох.

когда-нибудь тао не забудет и в следующий раз возьмёт с собой изоленту. жаль, она поможет только матрасу. 

— гэ, — обращается к нему тао, — ты же живой. какая ещё изолента, да?

и смеётся.

лу хань не слышит. он, правда, больше ничего не слышит.

(или ты не хочешь?)

(теперь у меня есть мир без слов и голосов)

(он спокойный?)

(совсем немного)

 

`

 

тао заливает лу ханю за шиворот минералку.

— хватит спать, — говорит тао. — жизнь во сне останется.

лу хань вздрагивает, а потом тянет тао за ноги на себя и лупит по голове, когда тот падает. они долго ещё ржут друг над другом.

и не передать словами, как это здорово.

(ну что, гэ? этот мир тоже неплох, а?)

лу хань соглашается, но не слишком уверенно. от него всё равно ничего не добьёшься, даже если хорошо постараешься.

этот день вроде бы говорит сам за себя: всё будет так, как ты захочешь. ты только захоти, ладно? у лу ханя желаний ноль.

— тао, у тебя своих дел нет? — спрашивает лу хань, отдышавшись. тао всё ещё лежит на нём и тыкает пальцами в рёбра.

тельняшка задралась и оголяет живот, и лу хань такой худой, больной и бесконечно несчастный. лучше, думает тао, пусть его жизнь будет во сне. всем от этого, быть может, когда-нибудь станет легче.

тао не отвечает и не двигается.

а лу хань — он, правда, как этот дурацкий надувной матрас.

вдох-выдох и проседает под тяжестью собственной глупости.

(гэ, скажи, с тобой бывает просто?)

(давно уже нет)

лу хань выбирается из-под тао и не знает, что ему делать дальше. дни однообразны, мысли тоже, вот это сегодняшнее — не в первый раз.

о, это отвратительное déjà vu и прочие vu.

(тао, а ты изоленту принёс?)

(забыл)

этот день вроде бы говорит сам за себя: поживи уже, а.

 

`

 

тао находит его на пляже. где же ещё ему быть, как не.

лежит на песке, раскинув руки в стороны; лететь собирается, да не может. у этой птицы за спиной крыльев нет.

не обломали.

 _выдрали_.

лу хань мокрый, но дышит. и спасать его не надо.

срочно надо, только вот.

— подними голову, — просит лу хань. — видишь, какое чистое небо? ни одного облака, ни одной трещины.

— вижу, гэ, — отвечает тао, но подсознательно понимает, что ни черта он не видит. не так, как он.

— всё это небо — грусть, — продолжает лу хань и приподнимается на локтях. — и она нескончаемая.

— и ты топишь своё небо в бутылке? — спрашивает тао и присаживается рядом. 

у него такая задача: всегда рядом.

что бы ни случилось.

(я же пообещал)

(не мне)

— его больше некуда деть, — а бутылка пустая.

песок горячий. вдох-выдох.

 

`

01:10am 06/05/15  
**сохранено в черновиках**  
от: _цзытао_  
кому: _кмс_  
я больше не могу с ним справиться. ещё немного и я сам окажусь в бутылке. а он — он глупый и безнадёжный, знаешь. ну да, ты точно знаешь. как же сложно сдержать это обещание. жаль, оно было нужно только тебе и мне. не ему. ох, так много облаков, так много.

 

`

 

ничего не меняется. тао начинает к этому привыкать.

изо дня в день по той же схеме.

не слышу, не вижу, молчу, тону.

и пляж — он как дом, которого никогда не было.

— гэ, тебе не хватит, а? — спрашивает тао.

— уже никогда не, — отвечает лу хань и закрывает глаза.

чужая грусть так легко передаётся.

чужое небо становится твоим.

 

`

 

_в небе полно облаков_

_а под ногами песок_

_но грусть никуда так и не делась_

_она со мной_


End file.
